Europodia (Europe)
'''Europodia' or as they would say''' Europe''' In Earth language is a Soul Continent In a direct and powerful Bond with the Soul Grave Continental's. It acts as their own personal body and Immune System. Europe has survived through many sentries until It's complete and utter down fall In 2289 leading up to 2598. After Europe's Corruption the Continent was finally at peace after surviving a grand total of about 202,598,000 years of existing along with It's heart the Continentals. It is considered to be the first Soul Continent among the 3 Earth Continents. Formation 'Manufacturing Of The Continentals' In 200,000BE A very lonely Jade Tora wanted to make children of her own, After losing her parents in the events of The War On Sectors. Her construction was actually stalled due to the fact of the lack of parts that were scattered from across the planet. Jade eventually heard about parts that were located underground In Rivera's Outer Hollows, she also learned that these parts are ancient and constructed by an unknown manufacturer. However not believing a single word that she says Jade made her way to Rivera's Inner hollows and found the parts, but was amazed on all the amount that were in the caverns, and as well as some strange look dark purple dust that was considered to be all over them. She managed to retrieve all with the help of her closest friend Gorna Jona, by using a E-62 Digging Machine. After finally getting all parts to the surface Jade began to just stare at them for she had no idea on how they were suppose to be put together, for their were no schematics she knew that constructing Children weren't going to be as easy as she had planned it, but that no longer stopped her and she began to work. Throughout 200,000BE Jade went through sleepless nights in an attempt to find out if she is putting the right parts on to the body of her new creation, but she also notice something strange right outside her window. She notices a large chink of rock that was resting up outside her window. She went to investigate and had no idea how this large chunk even got there she heard no digging machines, and it looked pretty heavy to move from drop ships. It wasn't long before she found dark purple dust at the foot of the rock. She crouched to get a closer look she saw that this dust was the exact same as she found on the parts, but what was it for and what dose a giant rock have to do with anything. As weeks past Jade managed to finally at last complete her project. After his activation the entire Rock fragment began to grow grass slowly on It's surface and It as well began to stretch as it was becoming a different shape. Just seeing this new type of power just shocked Jade. She was so surprised that she had no idea that when she was walking backwards that a Energy Pick Ax was lying right on the ground causing her to trip over and fall sending the ax fling and striking her project in the arm. She gasped but than turned to the giant rock that later magically showed a giant crack on It's side similar to the ones on her projects. She than turned to her project who eventually yanked the ax from the arm and tossed it out of his sight. Jade than watched as a small light appeared from the giant Rock and completely covered her project's wound completely healing it and the giant crack on the side of the rock as well. Her project just turned to her and finally spoke. "Why My Dear It's a pleasure to see you..." Jade just watched in shock as she got back up on her feet she had never herd an accent like this before. Europe is a Riverian Soul continent that was formed on Rivera one Country at a time, until the Continental's were forced to leave due to the Railora Wars that were occurring on Rivera, between the Rivera Federation and the Sectorian Tyrus, After the RHM Olympus discovered Earth during the events Of It's Volcanic formation, 12 Years back, that same ship returned with the Of the newly constructed Continentals on board, Highland, Hunter, and Brad, all hearts of the future Countries of United Kingdom, Ireland, and Poland. After landing 3 Continentals, remained on Earth throughout it's developing years, and as the Centuries went by the entire continent of Europe continue to gain one country after another growing the amount of continentals, within 3 Centuries, the 3 Continentals later grew too 20 until the entire continent was finally at last complete on 40,000BC after the completion of newly and final continental manufactured Young Harrison Rivera. 'Transfer To Sora' 'Sora' Death Of Elona 99BC Death Of Jade Tora 2001 'Prelude' 'Murdur Of Jade '''Tora 'Europe Erupts On Ranhorn City, On Quar' 'Wars' 'War Of The Cambrian Period' The First Gornon War was the first War to ever occur In Europe during the time Of It's Formation The Continentals were 20 at the time and were later drawn into the war on the side of the defending Rivera Federation forces against the attack of the Gornon Empire. After the War The Gornon Empire launched another attack several Years later only to be Invaded by Rivera on their own home planet of Grant 7. The First Gornon War was an Interstellar war between the Rivera Federation and the Grant 7 Empire for total control of Earth during the time of the Cambrian Period In 542,000,000BC. The Rivera Federation Have colonized Earth during the years of 99BE, and remained on the planet even as it first formed building special fire proof machines in order to survive the massive eruptions that occurred all over during the years of it's formation. After surviving endless waves of ancient beasts during the Paleozoic period including their great extinction after the clash Of the Earth Continent;s had begun, the time of the Cambrian has than begun which another Alien Race known as The Grant 7 Empire discovers Earth location and send forces to make the planet a colony of theirs only to end up in an all out war with the Rivera Federation who had been there first. A war between Machines and the Ancient Beast Of the Cambrian Period was now on. 'War Of 1211' Europe was a target for Rangerian Invasion during the Final events of the War Of 1211. The War Of 1211 Was the second Riverian civil war between the Rivera Federation and Rivera Rangerians, Despite a draw in the early years in 1211 the Rivera Federation broke down the barriers between the Beltlogger Sector and Jeromoria and began a massive Invasion of the Rouge land that led to the Second Riverian Civil War. They managed to push the Rangarian's all the way to their capital of Replodover, despite their capital being conquered by the R.F the Rangarians reformed and counter attacked, breaking through the Rivera Federation lines and retaking Replodover. The Rivera Federation ended up being pushed back towards the The Boarder City of HailStone. The Rangarian's seized HailStone and used the link surprising the Rivera Federation forces On Earth on the Island of Gunghollow. After 2 more years of the Second Civil War the Rangarians conquered the country of Harrison and the Rivera Federation used the Link to flee back to Rivera. 'Earth Continental War' Europe was also one of the continents to resists the Rangerian Occupation during the events of The Earth Continental War In 1225. The Earth Continental Civil War (January 8th, 1225 - February 2nd, 1225) Or better known To Jeromoria As The Rebellion Of Hallwoiea, Was an Earth Continental Wide Civil War Between Civilian Rebels Looking Forward To Avenging the Rivera Federation Defeat and loss of their Earth Continents During the War of 1211, The Rebels Originated from Unoccupied Hallwoiea and Engaged In Decisive Attacks In Europodia and Gunghollow, Leading to the Rangerians Discovery Of Hallwoiea and later an Invasion. This Civil War Between Civilian and Rouges also led to the Discovery of the Human Race. After the failure of the Earth continental War Europe remained under Rangerian control until the events of the second world war. 'First World War' 'Second World War' '''Third World War' Europe's most biggest and deadly Virus occurred during the events of the third world War. After a 5 Years of Civil War with itself the Continentals faced a new threat, an Invasion from the United States. World War III Was the most destructive War In Human History, even to the major superpowers of Europe, USA, and Russia. The third World War started with confusion, after Makorove Felix took control of one of Rivera's Satellites coordinating them to attack the Yarzon 7 Rocket while it was taking off, having his wife Princess Korna Husiki to accuse him for it's destruction, even though he had nothing to do with the destruction of the Zero 4, Including Lorianna Hoashi, who launched an unexpected Invasion of Russia while the European Civil War was raging, which brought about the Anger in Urora Huzikia, Shadow Hord, and Lanora Husikia. Europe was nearing complete Corruption with Earthquakes and endless Heavy down pours after the United States Second Invasion. Finally at last In 2029, the war was finally brought to an end preventing the Continentals from dying and their whole body incinerating into Dark purple dust. 'European Civil War' The European Civil War took place 4 Years Before the events of World War III The Continental's have transformed the entire continent of Europodoia, for the upcoming future Era, developing Satellites, that fire energy lasers, and much more faster vehicles that can out run any hostile vehicles that they come into contact with. After many tested experimental project plans that were beamed down from planet Rivera, the Europeans began to develop more energy weapons and particle weapons in order for future use. However, much of the new weapons brought about the beginning of a Large Riot that was raged all over the the continent to determine who has the better power when it came to the weapons, unfortunately their tactics come out of hand, and the fighting later grows into a Civil War. Many European nations invaded other European nations starting at France, Belgium, Germany, and Norway. one by one the war broke out in every European colony known to Human Man. As civil war ravaged throughout Europe, many of the Continental forms with their greedy ways began taking more, drastic measures into their own hands, fins, wheels, and Wings. Rammer began a massive attack on the Belgium Boarder by sneaking through the German country side, while the bulk of the German forces were engaged with the French and Spanish. After a couple of months of server fighting Rammer managed to Occupy Belgium causing GT to flee back towards Copenhagen. Despite losing Belgium It wasn't long before Harrison turned against Rammer's country of Netherlands and was forced to abandon Belgium leaving it wide open for GT to step right back into his own continent again. Rivera Federation War During the Early crash of 2159, The Earth Continents Of Europodia, (Europe) Hallwoeia, (Okinawa) and Gunghollow (Mombasa) have mysteriously vanished in the blink of an eye off the face of the planet, and have return to their true planet of Rivera, along with the Forms Of Europodia, Hallwoeia, Gunghollow Williams, and Shadow Hord. Due to a spread of the Darkness that was completely corrupted by the Ghost Of Hitler, Highland Rivera for the first time in the history since his manufacturing had turned against his own kind along with his forms and War Partners, forcing them to fulfill A New Era, The Age Of The Federation Strike 7 was about to begin. Withing the Weeks The Continentals of 21 later grew into An Entire An army Due to Propaganda that Highland was spreading through out Europodia and Hallwoeia. Finally On January 28th, 2160 The Ghost Of Hitler has completely Overcome Highland Rivera and he later became known as Dictator Highland. Within Months Europodia, and Hallwoeia, and Gunghollow was unleashed all over Rivera starting with Jeromoria. After Jeromoria was Occupied the Rest Of the Continents Of Rivera had fallen within Mere Months giving the Newly Developed Federation Strike 7 A Straight shot Into Space. Throughout the years of the Rivera Federation War Europe has long acted as the MoonWalkers major Continent due to the fact that their rise to power has already been approved when they took over the entire planet of Rivera. However during the events of Operation New Overload Europe was completely overrun and conquered by surging forces of both the Encores and Universal Earth military. After the events of the Operation the 21 Continental's ended up dropping down to 4 due to many of the Continental's commiting either Suicide or dieing in the hands of the war, Europe's 50 countries ended up vanishing leaving nothing but 4 left. 'Death Rivera War' Back Up States *'Ukraine/ Tyrus:' The Country of Ukraine is A major back up State for Continental Mega Jerora Rivera, or in other Words Romania Ukraine was destroyed during the events of the Death Rivera after Mega's Invader. Gavin Disease Spreads uncontrollably.... *'Georgia/ Urora: ' Georgia is considered to be the a second Back up State for Romania. ''The country was destroyed during the events of the Death Rivera War during Mega's Invader Gavin Diseases It was the exact same day Ukraine was annihilated. *'Moldova/ Star:' ''Moldova Is supported as another Backup State In the Continental's It was Mega's 3rd, Back Up State along with all of it's separate Countries that could be spread among the Mediterranean. Like it's deceased Sister Countries Moldova was wiped out from Mega's Invader Gavin... *'Lithuania/ Taraland:' Lithuania is the first major City State of R-96 Devest Rivera. Though he rarely used it as a back up the Continentals claimed that he arrives there once a century to check up on things. The State Incinerated 12 after Yugoslavia's destruction in the events of the Rivera Federation War... *'Slovenia/ Isleport:' Slovenia is the major bak Up state for both Continental's Young Harrison Rivera and Shark Horsosoria Rivera The Country was destroyed when shark was assassinated during the events of the Beltlogger Sector Campaingn in the closing events of the Rivera Federation War *'Turkey/ Detra: ' Turkey Is the Back Up State for Dodger Itorora Rivera, This State was destroyed after Dodger's death during the Rivera Federation War On April 1st, Of 2288... *'Malta/ OceanStrip:' Malta is the second State Of Dodger Itorora Rivera located in the Mediterranean sea off the coast of Dodger himself. It was incinerated the same day as Turkey... A Back Up State: Refers to a Soul Graver's Power of consuming more than one Country. Back Up states would often die the same as the main country if the heart should be destroyed. However Back Up States are more often use as back up forces if a continental has no strength in order to return to their country. A continental can stay out of a Back Up state for as long as they please, but will always have to remain in their own country in order to remain alive. There are considered to be a grand total of 29 Back up States In Europe, each one for the 21 Continentals. Haunted Europe 'Reformation During Death Rivera War' Europe's Corruption 'After the Rivera Federation War' 'After the Death Rivera War' 'Surviving Continentals' 'New Harrison Rivera 2399' Continental New Harrison Met his end During the Events Of Operation New Harrison. Operation New Harrison Was an assassination attempt by the surviving forces of the Death Rivera who somehow managed to pull out of the Roa caverns before It's complete destruction and Freezing Tombing. It was coordinated In Corrupted Europe right In New Harrison's own heart of Berlin, where he was cut off from the rest of Rivera, Including Continental Survivor Mega Jerora Rivera who was about 732 Miles to the East across the Ocean where the remaining Eastern Countries Used to be. Cut off from all communications for any support, New Harrison fights Solo in an attempt to prevent his destruction. although he won, he died 4 Weeks later from War Over Dose. 'Mega Jerora Rivera 2598' Mega was Shot Down Over The Atlantic and was Never seen again during the events of Operation Jerora As he Was the last of the Continentals To be destroyed... After his destruction the entire continent of Europe was now presumed to be deceased.